A Strange Happening
by SilverWolf01
Summary: A girl that only has two good friends has something happen to her. Her name, Aj. She and her friends were kicked out of Sky Army. Well one was they just left with him. With the new changes will they live to fight the evil rising? Or will they fall trying to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi... yeah first multi chapter story.**

**I DO NOT own SetoSorcerer or any famillier content in the story.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'll call you later." A girl spoke. "Of course I'm coming over tomorrow...I know shesh bells you're acting like my mom...What? It's true...Ok. Fine, I'll call ya later. Bye." The girl closed her eyes when she ended the call. "Never gives me a break does she? Oh, well."<p>

The girl was about 16. She had brown hair that was dyed blue at the bottom. She wore a purple short sleeve top, dark jeans, white sneakers and white wrist bands. She also wore a necklace. It was a howling silver wolf in front of a gold crescent moon. The charm was connected to a leather cord. It was a gift from one of her friends. She had helped him in a tight spot...meaning she helped him in a game of cops and robbers.

She opened her eyes to reveal a shining purple. She turned her head to the woods behind her. _'That looks interesting...I'm going to check them out! I wonder what's in them...besides nothing scares me! I'm Aj!'_

The girl, now known as Aj, started to walk into the woods. Trees of all kinds towered over her and she saw birds fly from tree to tree. She had been walking deep in the woods for 10 minutes when her phone rang. Aj looked at the caller I.D. to see it said. 'Bella'. She answered the call.

"Hey Bella... What?! I'll be there in 30 mins...Yes, I went into the woods. You know me well...Yeah see you soon. Bye." Aj ended the call. "I need to get out of here."

She started walking back to where she came from. 5 minutes after the call every thing in the woods got silent. Aj's quiet breaths where the only sound. She stopped walking in the middle of a clearing she walked through earlier. Bushes surrounded the edge of the clearing. She felt eyes follow her every move. Her head snapped to her left when she herd a rustling sound from a bush. A gray paw emerged.

Soon a large wolf body followed. The wolf was a dark gray. It's back paws were white. Very sharp claws were on each paw. One jagged scar crossed over it's left eyes. The eyes themselves were yellow and filled with the lust for a hunt. It had it's teeth bared. The wolf growled at Aj.

Aj's eyes were filled with fear. She thought of a way to escape the large predator. _'I won't be able to out run it...'_ Her eyes hardened with determination. _'but I have to try.'_

As quick as she could Aj ran into the woods again. She tried to jump over a fallen tree but her foot got caught.

"Shoot!" She yelled.

The wolf had followed her. Aj tried to get up but fell back down. "Shiznit, sprained my ankle."

The wolf was near her now. Aj scooted back until she hit a tree. "Nice wolf?" She said weakly. The wolf growled in reply.

The wolf lunged at her. Teeth bared. Aj threw her right arm up to protect her face in a last effort. The wolf bit her left shoulder and clawed her arm. She screamed. Aj felt her arm drop to her side. As the world around her faded into darkness, she saw the wolf turn and run back to the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGE so of course its short. Next Chapter will come out soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again.**

**Just want to say I will have slow updates. And I might get writers block for a long time. But I will ****Not ****end this story. I hate it when people do that. So I won't. If you have any ideas post them in the reviews or PM me. ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>~~~~ 1 Day Later~~~~<p>

She heard sound before she was fully awake. People talking. Beeping next to her. And many more. When Aj was close to wakening completely. She head a familiar voice talk in a worried tone. _'Bella?' _ She thought. Aj's eyes fluttered open on to be blinded by light. She groaned.

"Aj? You're awake?!" Bella yelled/questioned. "Seto said you'd be out for longer. Due to how much blood you lost."

Aj opened her eyes again and looked at Bella. Bella had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a fuzzy white jacket over a blue shirt, jeans and black boots. She wore a necklace, too. It was a golden sun on a leather cord. In the middle on it was a glowing orange stone. It was a gift from Seto (same person Aj got hers from) for being his apprentice. Bella was a sorceress in training. She mostly used fire attacks but, preferred healing people.

"How did I get here?" Aj asked in a weak voice as she sat up slightly. "Last I remember I was in the forest."

Bella's eyes held worry and she shut her phone with a quick _I'll call you back_. "When you didn't show up when you said you would I called you again. No answer. So I called again. When you didn't answer I got worried. I got Seto to do a tracking spell to find you. We found you bleeding badly against a tree. I happened to have a healing potion on me so I gave it to you. It stopped the bleeding but there are scars. Then Seto and I picked you up and bright you back here. Seto said that you'd be asleep for a couple of days ,at least two."

Aj blinked. "Thank you Bells."

Bella smiled sadly. "What are friends for? Oh and um...Sorry about the scars."

"It's ok. They're kinda cool anyways." Aj said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You always look on the bright side of things?"

"No." Aj said. "Only when it suits me."

Bella face palmed. Just as she did someone else walked into the room. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He wore a black robe over a gray shirt with a red creeper face on it, black pants and dark gray shoes. The hood of the robe was up and was outlined in purple. He wore a white crown* and a red belt was wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Seto." Aj said waving a hand in the air. Seto was slightly surprised. "How are you up so soon? Not that it's a bad thing, but how?"

Aj shrugged. "Just am."

Seto shook his head slightly with an amused expression on his face. Bell decided to ask, "Why are you here Seto? I was just on the phone with you."

"I came because, I was curious why you ended the call...plus Sky was annoying me."

"Oh."

Seto turned to Aj, who was messing around with the blanket. "You want to leave don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Aj nodded. "I think if you can walk with out help, you can leave."

* * *

><p>~~~~Next Day~~~~<p>

Bella, Seto and, Aj walked through the halls of the Sky Army base. Seto and Bella were laughing at a joke Aj told them.

"How - do- you- come - up- with- these?" Bella asked in between laughs. Aj shrugged. "I have no clue what so ever."

As they walked around the saw Deadlox running toward them. "Help! The Bacca's after me!"

"Why? What did you do?" Aj and Bella asked at the same time. Then looked at each other and glared. "JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!" They said. Finally Aj said "QUADDRUPLE JINX! HA! You own me a rootbeer!"

Seto rolled his eyes."What did you do, Ty?"

"Umm...I may have took...Betty." Deadlox said nervously.

"Really, Ty? Really?" Seto said.

"Hey! He was asking for it!" Deadlox said defensively.

"Sure, he was."

"DEADLOX! GET BACK HERE!" Jerome yelled. "I NEED BETTY BACK!"

Deadlox ducked behind Bella, Aj, and Seto. "I am not here." He whispered.

Jerome ran up to the three standing there. "Hey, have you guys seen Deadlox?"

Aj shook her head. "Sorry Dude. You just missed him. Said he was going to trade it with Sky for some butter."

Jerome groaned in frustration. "I will get my revenge on him." Then he ran off to find Sky.

Deadlox came out. "Thanks guys." Then he looked at Seto. "Don't forget about the meeting."

"I didn't. " Seto said. "See you later Ty."

Ty ran of in the other direction the Jerome took. Aj and Bella looked at Seto. "Hey Seto? What to play splegg?" Aj asked.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>* I have no clue what to call this. Some people say it's a crown (that's me) and others say it's a head band.<strong>

**A/N**

**First fanfic...Give me a break. **

**Read**

**And**

**Reveiw**

**If you have any ideas PM me or put it in the reviews.**

**- SilverWolf01**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hi again. ...nothing to say but I have nothing to say...Read on.**

* * *

><p>" I AM THE RULER OF THE SPLEGG GAMES!" Aj yelled happily after winning the 8th game in a row. She pointed at Seto and Bella. "YOU SHALL NEVER DEFET ME!" Aj paused for a moment. Then grinned widely. "Want to play again?"<p>

"Sorry Aj, I can't." Seto said relived.

"Aw. Why?" Aj said sadly.

"I have to go to the meeting. Maybe," Seto looked at Bella. "Bella will play again."

"WHAT?!" Bella yelled.

"Will you bells?" Aj said with puppy dog eyes. How she still got people to do anything with that look at 16, Bella will never know. " One more round. Please? Pleeeeease?"

Bella groaned. "Fine. But," She glared at Aj. " Only _one_ on round of splegg."

Bella face palmed when Aj's face went from a kicked puppy look to a completely happy and exited one. "Thank you. Thank you! Thank you! Bells, you are the BEST!" She said completely happy.

"Hey guys?" Seto said. The two girls looked at him. "Got to go. See you after the meeting to play Survival Games?"

"Yes." A very happy Bella said.

"Yes." Aj said un-happily. She was the worst at the Survival Games. She could last but, without a bow, she was no good.

"See you Seto." Bella and Aj said in unison. They glared at each other and started yelling 'Jinx'. Seto walked away with an amused expression. His friends never stopped making him laugh.

* * *

><p>~~~~After the Meeting ~ With Aj and Bella~~~~<p>

"Where's Seto? The meeting should have been over by now." Bella said.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Aj trailed off and her head snapped over to her left.

"Aj? What are you doing?" Bella asked worriedly. Only to get a "Shut up."

Aj's eyes were narrowed and flashing gold. Bella noticed her eyes narrow ,though not the different color. '_What is up with Aj? She's never like this...'_ She was brought out of her thoughts by a howl. Bella's eye's widened._'Is that a ..._wolf's _howl? They are never around here?'_ Aj was staring in the direction of the howl.

_'A wolf howl? Cool...But that's a' _Aj's eyes widened.'_Call for help.'_

Bella saw her friends eyes widen and inwardly gasped at their color. They weren't purple. They were a golden with some red outlining the irises. But the most weird ,yet cool, thing was they were like a wolf's eye. No white.

"Bella. Follow me."

* * *

><p>~~~~Seto's Room ~ With Seto~~~~<p>

Seto sat in his room ,for a couple minutes, depressed. A few tears were falling down his face. _'I got kicked...why?'_ He looked down at his hands. '_At least Ty stood up for me...What am I going to do now? Everyone here heard of me getting kicked...Wait...Bella and Aj don't know!' _ He groaned. _'They are going to be pissed at Sky...More Aj than Bella though. Aj can hold a grudge.'_

_'Wait...Shoot. They be mad at me for not coming to the Survival Games.' _ He groaned again. He sat in silence for a few minutes when, he heard a wolf howl for help. He got up and grabbed his enchanted diamond sword. And left his room.

_'Wolves are Aj's favorite animal...maybe if I save one she won't be mad at me...'_

* * *

><p>~~~~A Clearing ~ With Bella and Aj~~~~<p>

Aj and Bella reached a clearing and saw a lone wolf. The wolf was surrounded by mobs. It had dirty white fur with silver tipped tail. It's eyes where ice blue. Creepers, Endermen, Zombies, Skeletons and, Spiders were in the clearing too.

Silence filled the clearing when the two girls entered the clearing. A sound spread through out the clearing as a bush moved to reveal SetoSorcerer. His hands lit up in a purple magic.

"I hope I'm not late." He said and the battle begun.

Bella had a diamond sword that she lit on fire using her magic. She slashed it a zombie and cut it arm off.

Aj had a diamond sword out too. She could never attack people but, monsters is another thing. She raised her sword and swung it at an Endermen. The Endermen teleported behind her only to get a fire sword stabbed through its chest. He disappeared. Aj looked at Bella in thanks.

Seto had been firing his magic at anything that came close. He made his way toward the wolf and stood in front of it to protect it.

By the time the three killed all the mobs, Aj was starving. It took at least an hour or two to kill them all. Aj walked toward the wolf to get a good look at it.

It had a three gash marks on it's side. They were at least a couple days old. It's eyes were full of fear.

"Come here." Aj said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to _help _you."

The wolf glanced at the sword in her hands. "I probably should put this down." Aj mumbled to herself. The gently said to the wolf. "Look, I'm putting the sword down. " And she put the sword down.

The wolf looked upon the girl curiously. It thought she smelled different than the other two humans in the clearing. Like she had been around a lot of animals recently. The wolf looked into the girl's eyes to see if there was any sign of a lie, but only to be shocked. The girl's eyes were fading from a gold color to a gem purple. The wolf looked down at the girl's arm to see three scars like the gashes on it's side. _'Could she be? One of the trio?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**_Hey...Um I need one or two OC's for later chapters..._**

**_Name:  
>Age:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Appearance (Clothes, hair, ext.)  
>Attitude:<br>Extra Stuffz:_**

**_Yeah, so short update...See you guys next chapter!_**

_-SilverWolf01_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note.**

**No more Oc's are need till later...**

**Thanks for your Oc's!**

**NOW ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>~~~~The Clearing ~~~~<p>

..._'Could she be? One of the trio?'_

Aj looked around. No one had said a thing.. She looked at the wolf and said, "It's ok. I'm going to look at your injury. "Aj carefully extended her right arm ,the one with the scars on it, towards the wolf. "Are you a girl?" She asked.

The wolf nodded it's head. Aj looked mildly surprised. "You can understand me?" Another nod. "That's cool." Aj looked at the gashes on the wolf's side, ignoring her friends questioning looks when she growled. Her eyes flashed gold. "Did another wolf attack you?"

A slow and hesitant nod from the wolf confirmed it. Aj shook in anger.

"Aj." Bella said forcefully. "Calm _d__own."_

"We need to find the wolf that attacked it's own kind and-" Aj was cut of by Seto.

"Aj, we don't know what it looked like." Seto said calmly. "So how could we find it? Please, calm down."

Aj sighed. "I guess you guys are right." She turned to the wolf when she calmed down. "Do you have a name?" The wolf shook it's head. Aj thought for a moment. "How about we call you...Starlight?" The wolf looked happy and barked. **(A/N Do wolves even bark?) **Aj laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>~~~~AT The Sky Army Base~~~~<p>

"WHAT THE HECK SKY! " Ty yelled. "WHY DID YOU KICK SETO?!"

"His army is the smallest and he-" Sky started but was cut off.

"How many times has Seto saved you?" Ty asked calmly.

"A lot." Sky said slowly.

"So you just kick hi-" Ty was cut off be an alarm bell.

"Sirs!" A recruit came running in. "We spotted many mobs near by. There are people out there. Should we send people out to help?"

"No, I'll go personally." Ty grabbed his sword and then said, " Where is it?"

"Over by the Survival Games ,sir."

"Thanks." Ty ran off towards the Survival Games.

* * *

><p>~~~~Just Outside the clearing~~~~<p>

A girl with waist length brown hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin watched what happened in the clearing between the three friends and the mobs. She smiled slightly at the was the purple eyed one reacted. She thought it was amusing. Her "Silver" (well she insists that iron is _"Silver"_) sword hung at her waist. She wore an electric blue hoodie , head phones ,jeans and boots.

She jumped down from the tree she was siting in. "Hey. My names Kat Glimmer. What's yours?"

Aj turned around quickly. "Who are you?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "I just said my name. Why would I say it again?"

Aj opened her mouth but Bella cut her off. "My names Bella Elder.* These are my friends SetoSorcerer and Aj Sparks." When Bella said their respective name they waved.

"What are you doing around here?" Aj asked.

"Well me and a friend were looking for a place to stay. We got separated a couple days ago. I was sleeping in the tree when I heard a lot of sound. I got up and watched the end of it. Great fight by the way."

"What was their name?" Seto asked.

"Kevin." Kat said. "Hey, uh, do you guys have a place where I could crash for the night? Sleeping in the trees really hurts my back."

Aj grinned widely. "I think I know of a place."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples. Thank you for your Oc's. ON TO REVEIW ANSWERS!<strong>

**kfcrowe : Of Corse I'm team Seto. My friend introduced me to him recently but I've seen a lot of his videos though!**

**Guest: Sorry I need more info. **

**EnderBlazeHybrid: Hey Sorry but What your guys last name?**

**RainClaw: Hey, Thank you for both of your Oc's.**

**That's all I got to say for now.**

**SEE YA LATERZ.**

**-**_SilverWolf01_


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! :D**

**Sorry for the short chapters. Just so you people know. All chapters will vary in length.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p>~~~~At The Clearing ~ 30 Minutes Later~~~~<p>

Ty and the rest of Team Crafted walked into the clearing. No one was there. Only left over mobs remained. Ty looked around the clearing. He noticed a piece of fabric on a bush. He went over and picked it up.

"Hey Jerome. Doesn't this seem familiar?" Ty asked.

"Hey it does. It's..." The bacca's eyes widened. "Seto's." He said quietly.

All Team Crafted members' eyes' widened. "He was here?" Mitch asked.

"Who was here?" A voice asked. The team turned around with their swords out. They saw a guy ,about 16, with short dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie with blue accents, jeans and, black sneakers. An iron sword was at his waist. "Whoa. What's with the swords? We're all nice people here."

"Who are you?" Sky asked. "'Cuz I'm Sky."

"Names Kevin." The guy ,Kevin, said.

* * *

><p>~~~~A Mountain House ~ 30 Minutes After Last Chap.~~~~<p>

"AJ! Why didn't you tell me you had a safe house?!" Bella asked/yelled.

Aj laughed nervously. "Because, I ...umm...kinda forgot..."

Seto face palmed and Kat rolled her eyes. She may not have known Aj for long, but she could tell she was like this all the time. Bella just groaned. "Of course you did." She said underneath her breath.

"Well, what's in it?" Kat asked.

Aj thought about it for a moment. "I think, there's six bedrooms, a kitchen, a storage room, a green house, and a weapons room...Oh, and a library with enchantment table." She smiled ,happy that she remembered. " I also have the ingredients to make cake in there."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND CAKE?!" Bella yelled. Aj shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Can we just go inside?" Seto said, stopping Bella from saying a comeback.

The four walked into the house. Aj went at flipped a leaver and red stone lamps lit up. The walls were made out of stone bricks, the floors was iron, and the ceiling was birch wood planks. There was a hallway and three doors were connected to the living room, which is where they were. Kat's eyes widened.

"You have sliver floors?! So cool!" She said.

* * *

><p>~~~~Back At the Clearing~~~~<p>

"So, you guys are Team Crafted?" Nods from the team. "Then where's SetoSorcerer? He's supposed to be with you isn't he?" Kevin asked.

Ty sighed. "They," He pointed to the other team members. "Kicked him. I tried to keep him there."

Kevin shrugged. "Ok. So have you seen a friend of mine? We got separated a few days back."

"What did she look like?" Mitch asked.

"She's 17. Has pale skin, waist length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an electric blue hoodie and headphones. Ring any bells?"

"No never saw her."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to look for her now. So bye." Kevin said ,then he walked of.

* * *

><p>~~~~The Safe House~~~~<p>

"Silver?" Aj asked confused. "They're iron. Like you sword..."

"What's iron? There's no such think as iron. It's _silver. _Not _iron._ Get your metals right."

Aj raised her hands up in surrender. "Sorry. You're right. It's silver."

Kat smiled happily. She, Seto, Bella and, Aj walked farther into the house. Aj showed them their rooms. Each was surprised. Each room had a completely different theme.

Seto's room's walls were made out of diamond blocks. Some book shelves lined the walls, there was a large chest in the corner of the room. The bed was huge and also had two torches above the head board. The floor of the room was made out of oak wood planks. A couple of paintings lined the last wall.

Bella's room was very different. The walls were made of stone bricks while the floor was made of sandstone. Book shelves completely lined one of the walls. Opposite of that was a single bed. Next to the bed was a small chest, filled with random items. Two red stone lamps hung from the ceiling.

Kat's room had "silver" walls and a stone floor. There was pictures of different animals. A couple of book shelves were in the room. A crafting table was opposite of the bed. Two large chests sat next to the crafting table.

Aj's room had tons of books and paintings. The walls were made out of birch wood. The floor was cracked stone bricks. The bed was next to two large chests, filled with random items and treasures.

"Aj? When did you make all of this?" Seto asked.

Aj sighed. "This was before I meet you guys. Before I joined the Army, too."

Bella looked at her friend. "When?"

"When I was 12."

The three gasped. "What? Why weren't you with your parents?" Kat asked.

"Gone." Aj said simply. "Anyway, it's late. I'm going to bed."

"Aj. It's only eight." Bella said concerned. "You usually fall asleep around 12."

"I know." She said then shut the door to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. I know I changed the POV's a lot in this chapter. I needed to. Anyways,<strong>

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**See you guys later.**

_- SilverWolf01_


	6. Chapter 6 (FlashBacks)

**Hey guys. *dodges random items* Yeah, I haven't updated for a while. I was working on other things. ANy way.**

**ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>~~~~Aj's Room~~~~<p>

Aj sat in her room quietly. She was think about her past. Not something she liked to do. It got worse as she started to remember _that _ day.

"No." She whispered. "Not now."

No one heard her...or so she thought.

_~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~Six Years Before~~~~_

"_Mom, what's that?" A ten year old girl said to her mother. The girl had dark brown and purple eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt ,light blue jeans and purple sneakers. It was Aj. She was pointing to a huge dark cloud covering the sky._

"_It's nothing honey." Her mother said. "Why don't you go and play with the other kids?"_

_Aj nodded. Although she was un-happy. The others were all older than her. She went of to go see if James would play._

_James was her only friend. He was twelve. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He was a book worm. Aj was to, but to a lesser extent. She had meet James at the library years ago._

"_James?" Aj asked when she entered the library. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here." A voice said._

_~~~~FLASHBACK OVER __**(A/N For now)**_

"Why did that day have to happen?"

It's ok. A voice whispered to Aj.

Aj's eyes widened. "Great Grandpa?"

Yes child.

_~~~~FLASHBACK START~~~~HOURS AFTER THE FIRST~~~~_

"_James." Aj's voice was shaking. "I'm scared."_

"_It's ok Aj. It's just a storm." James said calmly. "Nothing is going to happen."_

_He jinxed it. The doors of the library flew open. The wind. Aj whimpered ,terrified._

"_James, what about my parents? What about yours?"_

"_They'll be fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_James sighed. "Aj...do you want the truth?"_

_Aj nodded slowly. "I have to know if they'll be ok. I just have to."_

"_The truth is...I don't know." _

_Aj kept silent. The two friends were quite till the storm ended._

_James shook Aj. She had fallen asleep an hour before. "Aj, storms over."_

"_Wha?" Aj asked ,tiredly rubbing her eyes._

"_It's over Aj." James said again._

_Aj's eyes widened. She jumped up and ran towards the library door. "Come on James!"_

_James shook his head but, followed the ten year old._

_~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~_

"Why are you here, Great Grandpa N?" Aj asked to seemingly nothing.

I have finally found your location, when I had heard you whisper. I had figured out you were sad.

"Oh."

Someone knocked on Aj's door. "Aj?" It was Seto. "You ok? Everyones worried."

"I'm fine Seto." Aj said quietly. "Go away."

Aj heard Seto sigh. "Just come out when you want." And he left.

Aj took a deep breath. and began to sing quietly.

_Aj Singing= Italic Underline_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust,_

_I wipe my brow as I sweat my rust._

_I'm breathing in the chemicals._

_I breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._

_This is it, the apocalypse. _

_Woah._

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones._

_Enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Woah oh, oh,oh,oh. Woah oh, oh, oh, oh. I'm radioactive, radioactive._

_Woah oh, oh, oh, oh. Woah oh, oh, oh ,oh. I'm radioactive, radioactive._

_I raise my flags, don my clothes ._

_It's a revolution I suppose._

_We'll paint it red to fit right in._

_Woah._

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones._

_Enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Woah oh, oh,oh,oh. Woah oh, oh, oh, oh. I'm radioactive, radioactive._

_Woah oh, oh, oh, oh. Woah oh, oh, oh ,oh. I'm radioactive, radioactive._

_All systems go. Sun hasn't died._

_Deep in my bones straight from inside._

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones._

_Enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Woah oh, oh,oh,oh. Woah oh, oh, oh, oh. I'm radioactive, radioactive._

_Woah oh, oh, oh, oh. Woah oh, oh, oh ,oh. I'm radioactive, radioactive._

Aj was quiet after that and feel asleep.

~~~~The Living Room~~~~

Seto came back from trying to get Aj to come back. "She won't come."

Kat decided to ask., "Will she be ok?"

"She'll be fine later." Bella told her. "She's probably remembering her past."

Seto looked at Bella. "This has happened before?"

Bella looked down, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked me not to."

"What got her to act like that the last time?"

"I told her about my past. Then asked about hers." Bella said sadly.

"What happened?" Kat asked curiously.

"I told her I lost my older brother in a huge storm seven years ago. We got seperated from our parents. The wind had blown me away. "

Seto's eyes widened. "Weird." He said. "Something like that happened to me...except with my little sister… Funny."

"What?" Bella asked.

"You kind of look like her…" Seto stared at Bella for a minute. "Bella quick question, were you adopted?"

"...Yes. Why?"

"I need to find some more information. I'll tell you tomorrow."

~~~~Sky Army Base~~~~

It was a normal night at the base… Until a bright light shown from inside the meeting room. Sky, Deadlox, Jerome, Mitch, Ssundee,and Jason were all in the room. When the light faded a man stood. He wore a blue t-shirt, jeans and shoes. His eyes were a glowing white.

"Herobrine." The friends gasped.

"Look, I'm not here to fight." Herobrine snapped when they began to pull out their weapons."I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Deadlox asked. "Why do you need to find them?"

"A relative. She's been missing for years." Herobrine said impatiently. He figured if he didn't say anything they would keep him here. "She's around sixteen and has purple eyes."

"Haven't seen her." Sky said.

"Whatever. I'm going to find her." Herobrine then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**EnderBlazeHybrid: Hey Thanks, I wasn't sure how he would feel towards Team Crafted. I just winged it. :D Kevin will have a bigger part soon... He's going to be important.**

**RainClaw: No, I haven't. **

**Oh and I don't own the song. It's owned by Imagine Dragons.**

**Thank you to all who have read it this far! You guys are amazing. I'll post the next chapter soon. Until then.**

**-**_SilverWolf01_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, A new chapter, and it's quicker than the last update... Any ways...**

**ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>~~~~Next Day~~~~<p>

Aj woke up to the smell of pancakes coming through her door. She sat up in her bed stretching. She looked at a clock that hung on one of the walls. Her eyes widened at the time. 'Why am I up so early? It's only 7:00...' Last nights events rushed back to her. "Oh, I was thinking about my past...oops.'

Aj got up and went to the kitchen. Bella was making the pancakes. She looked up when she heard someone sit down. She was surprised to see it was Aj.

"Why are you up so early, Aj?" Bella asked her friend. "You do know it's seven and you beat Seto."

Aj nodded. "I knew it was seven Bells. But ,wow, I beat Seto at getting up? He must have been up late."

Seto walked in looking as if he got little to no sleep. "Actually, I was up all night. I was looking for something about my family."

Then Kat decided to walk in, yawning. "Yep. I heard him moving around a lot. Took me forever to get to sleep.'

Aj grabbed a finished pancake and took a bite. "Bella, you rock."

Seto and Kat went to grab one too. "Amazing Bella." Seto said. Kat just ate hers quickly.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Bella asked Seto.

"Yep, I think I'm right about it."

"About what?" Aj said confused. "What did I miss?"

"We talked about Bella's and Seto's pasts...Seto said Bella looked like his little sister that he got separated from years ago in a storm." Kat answered. "Then left to find something."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what did you find Seto?" Bella and Aj asked at the same time. They glared at each other.

" I think you ,Bella, may be…" Seto laughed nervously. "My little sister." He finished off quickly.

Bella's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said you may be my little sister." Seto repeated.

"How?" Bella asked.

"I looked for a spell last night that shows one person's family tree. It tells you if they're still alive and what they look like." Seto explained. "I did the spell...It showed you."

Silence spread throughout the room after Seto finished talking. Aj spoke up. "Can you cast it on other people?"

"Seto thought about it. "I think so...Why?"

Aj didn't speak for a moment. "I want to know who is alive in my family."

"Oh."

"When can you cast it?"

"Tomorrow. I need sleep."

"Ok." Aj got up from her chair. "I'm going outside. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll go!" Kat yelled. "I need to get out. I hate staying inside for a long time."

~~~~The Forest Outside the Safe House~~~~

Kat and Aj walked around the forest. "I wonder what we're going to find?" Kat said.

"Animals most likely. They love this area." Aj told her.

"Why?"

"No one lives over here anymore. They left hundreds of years ago."

"Why?"

"The people got into wars."

"Why?"

"They fought over lands."

"Why?"

"They were…Oh, would you stop with the whys!" Aj said with an obvious laugh in her voice.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Shut it. Please."

"Ok!" Kat smiled.

"I see you've found someone else to annoy." A voice cut through the trees. Kevin jumped down from a low branch. "Hey Kat."

"'Sup Kevin." Kat waved. "This is Aj. I meet her yesterday in a clearing. She has sliver floors in her house. It's so cool!"

"I'll take your word for it Kat." Kevin said.

~~~~Safe House~~~~

"Do you think Aj has any relatives that are still alive?" Bella asked Seto.

"Maybe. I honestly don't know." He answered.

The sad whine of a animal stopped what ever Bella was going to say. She got up and opened the door to see Starlight.

"What's wrong girl?" Bella asked the wolf, knowing it would understand her. Starlight moved her head, as if she was trying to get Bella to follow her. "You want me to follow you?" A nod. "Ok. Lead the way." Bella turned to Seto. "You coming Big Brother?" Seto was surprised at her calling him 'Big Brother' but he nodded.

"Yeah, I am." He said. They both followed Silverlight into the woods.

~~~~The Woods ~ Aj and Kat~~~~

Silverlight ran to where Aj, Kat, and Kevin were standing. She jumped on Aj and licked her face. Aj started to laugh. "Stop. Get off. Please...Starlight OFF!" Starlight got off at the demand. "Good wolf." Aj pet Starlight's head. She looked at Seto and Bella who she had seen after the wolf got of her. "What? Did you guys miss me already?"

"No. We followed Starlight." Bella said. "She's a smart wolf."

Aj rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know she's a smart wolf. I was the first one to know."

_Yep. She knew first. _ A female voice rang through Aj's head. Aj looked around. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what? No one spoke except you." Seto said confused.

Aj shook her head "Never mind. Must be my imagination."

~~~~Starlight's POV.~~~~

"No. We followed Starlight. She's a smart wolf." The blonde haired girl said.

The purple eyed one rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know she's a smart wolf. I was the first to know."

_Yep. _I thought. _She knew first._ The purple eyed one must have heard me. She asked. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what? No one spoke except for you." The sorcerer told her confused.

"Must have been my imagination."

I decided to bark, drawing attention to myself. I pointed my head toward the smoke pillar that stared while they were talking.

"We need to go." The pale skinned girl said seriously.

The five started to run toward the smoke pillar. I followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>So much talking was happening in this chap. Anyways...I hope you guys liked Starlight's POV in the chapter...Team Crafted will come back next chapter. <strong>

**Reviews:**

**Rainclaw: Ok...I might go check it out.**

**I don't Own anything in this story. I do own the plot, Aj and Bella though.**

**Keep reading ,to those of you who have read this far, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!...Please review?**

_-SilverWolf01_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. If you're reading this, I have something to tell you. This will be two or three "books" long. How long each will be, I have no clue...**

**Any ways...**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>~~~~Where the Fire is~~~~<p>

Aj, Seto, Kevin, Kat, Bella and Starlight ran towards the smoke stack to see a wooden house burning. Yells of 'Help.' were heard.

"Come on guys! We need to help them!" Aj yelled. "Bella, can you calm the fire down?"

Bella shrugged, "I can try."

"Seto?" Aj turned to him. "Can you, Kevin and Kat look for the people in the house?"

"Sure." Seto said. "But, Aj, what are you going to do?"

"Just...Trust me."

"Aj. What are you going to do?" Kat asked concerned.

"Don't you guys trust me?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, we need to hurry."

"Let's save those people!" Kat yelled.

They ran off to do what they were asked. Bella stood in front of the house. A look of concentration on her face. She held up her hands in front of herself, her palms facing the fire. A blue glow surrounded her hands. A blue beam of energy shoot out towards the fire. Where it hit the wall, ice spread out. Bella looked at it in amazement.

"Wow." She said to herself. "Never could do _that_ before."

Seto, Kevin and Kat had run into the house immediately. They spread out, looking for anyone. Seto had found two young children, about 5, hiding in a closet. He picked them up and tried to get back outside. Kat had found an eleven year old hiding under a bed, coughing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Follow me." She told him. "I know the way out." The boy followed her out.

Kevin had found the adults. A mother and father, he assumed. "Come on. This way."

Outside, Aj was looking at Starlight. "You know, Starlight. You are the nicest wolf I have ever meet...The secound wolf, but the nicest."

Starlight just stared at her. Her ice blue eyes filled with confusion. _'What?' _The female voice from earlier said. Aj smiled.

"I know that's you talking."

* * *

><p>Starlight's POV.<p>

'_What?' _ I questioned...it's not like the girl could hear me. But I was surprised when she smiled.

"I know that's you talking." She stated.

_'You can hear me?'_ I asked startled.

"Yup. And no I can't explain how..." She trailed off. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

_'With what?...What are you planing?' _

"I'm going to search the surrounding area...I may need help." The girl made a fist. "I need to find out how this started."

_'I'll help.'_

* * *

><p>Seto, Kevin and Kat all exited the house with the people each saved following them.(Well Seto was carrying the two 5 year olds.) They looked upon the still ice-covered wall in amazement.<p>

"Bella, I never knew you could do that." Seto said to his little sister.

Bella said quietly."Neither did I...It just happened..." She yawned. "Seto, I'm tired."

Kat looked around, "Where's Starlight and Aj? They where out here."

"I don't know...Maybe they went to find something?" Kevin said.

"Probably..." Seto trailed off.

The woman and man came up to the four. "Thank you. You saved us."

"No problem." Bella told her. "We saw the smoke and came,well our...friend saw the smoke and showed us. We came as quick as we could. "

"How could we repay you four?" The man asked. "You did save us and our kids."

Before Seto could have denied the need for anything a familiar scream rang through the woods. The group's eyes widened.

"That sounded like Aj." Bella whispered. She was wide awake now.

"Let's goes find her!" Kat yelled over shoulder, she was already running toward where Aj's scream came from. The three friends followed.

* * *

><p>Aj's POV<p>

As soon as Statlight and I had left the clearing, a disgusting smell hit my nose. _'That is a disgusting smell..._Starlight commented.

"I agree Star."

Starlight looked as surprised as a wolf could. '_How can you smell that? No human can...And why did you call me Star?'_

"To answer your fist question...I just can, I don't know how. And the second answer, is Star is short for Starlight."

_'Oh.'_"We may have to follow it..." Aj said.

'_What do you mean?' _ Starlight asked.

"I mean that the scent is the closest to th house. We can't go back and check though because the smoke may have covered it." Aj explained." And It seems that it is leading away from the house...So I figured that it may be exactly what caused the explosion..."

_'That makes sense.' _

We followed the smell into a darker part of the woods. "Spooky." I commented.

We stopped moving when a low growl reached our ears. I panicked. '_That's to familiar.' _ I felt my eyes widen as the very same wolf that hurt me days ago came into view. I started to shake in fear. I whimpered as the wolf took a step closer to us. Starlight must have heard.

_'Are you alright?' _She asked me.

'_No. No I'm not.' _I thought. I was to panicked to speak ,so I shook my head no.

The wolf came closer. I started to remember the day it had attacked me. "Go away." I whispered, my voice shaking in fear. "Leave us alone. We didn't do anything to hurt you."

_'Your right.' _ A low evil sounding male voice said. '_But I must stop you before the prophecy begins. Then no one shall be in my masters way.'_

"W-w-what prophecy?" I asked. "And w-w-why did you a-a-attack me a few days ago?

_'No! How could you understand me human! How are you even alive! You should have died!' _The evil wolf yelled. '_No matter I ,Blackmaw,shall kill you now.' _And as soon as he finished speaking, he jumped at me,teeth bared, and I screamed.

Starlight had jumped and tackled the evil wolf in mid-air. I felt down in shock. "Star!" I yelled. "NO!" Blackmaw slashed at Starlight's newly healed side. She fell down to the ground, hurt badly. He laughed.

_'Not so tough now that the pest is gone?'_Blackmaw asked.

"You hurt her..." I wispered. "Your hurt my friend." Rage filled me. "YOU HURT ANOTHER WOLF!" I felt strange. A glow surronded me and, I felt my form shift into an animals. I growled at Blackmaw.

"_NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS!" _ I yelled. That's when Seto,Bella, Kevian and Kat found me.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Madiigamer: Um..What do you mean?**

**So...I hope you guys like the new chapter! Oh and follow the arrows to blick the button.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

REVIEW!

_**-**SilverWolf01_


	9. Chapter 9

**ANOTHER UPDATE ALREADY? ...I was board so I thought "Why not?" and wrote this...ENJOY!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p>~~~~3rd POV~~~~<p>

When they four ran to where Aj and Starlight were, expecting her to be hurt or worse. What they did _not_ expect to see , was an injured Starlight and two other wolves getting ready to attack each other.

Both wolves were huge. One was had bright silver fur ,with ice-blue tips and molten gold eyes. A slight glow surrounded it, it was a faint white that gave off a sense of protection, yet was still dangerous. It was smaller that the other wolf, and was growling protectively.

The other wolf was a dark grey and it's back paws dirty white. It gave off a darker glow. An evil feeling could be sensed coming from it. It's eyes were a bright, deadly yellow and filled with anger and a lust for blood. A jagged scar crossed over it's left eye. It stood as it was ready to launch itself at the silver wolf.

Seto,Kevin, Bella and Kat were shocked to say the least.

"Starlight!" Bella yelled and ran over to where the fallen wolf layed. "Seto, help me! She's hurt."

Seto ran over to his little sister and tried to help heal Starlight. Kevin and Kat followed, Kevin because he knew a ton about wolves and Kat because she wanted to follow.

The two wolves were having a stare down.

'_It's not possible...How are you a chosen one?' _Blackmaw growled. '_You were a pathetic human...'_

'_I have never belive in the '_Choose One' _stuff so, shut it...And who are you working for?' _Aj demanded.

'_You'll find out soon enough,whelp.' _Blackmaw then jumped at Aj wicked sharp claws ready. Aj dodged just in time.

'_Missed me_.' She said mockingly then clawed at Blackmaw as he tried to recover from missing. She scratched his left shoulder. '_That's for hurting my friend!'_ She yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>~~~~Close By~~~~<p>

"Where could she be?" Herobrine questioned himself. "She's been missing for years...Notch said she was close by...Should I have even trusted him?"

Herobrine looked like him normally did, but he wore glasses to hide his eyes...he didn't want anyone to attack him. As much as he loved fighting, he was looking for someone important. His great grand-daughter. He was thinking about when she was a small child...around five,she was 17 now. She never knew then, but he and Notch had watched over her.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~12 Years Earlier~~~~_

"_Mommy, I want to go outside!" A small girl tugged at her mothers shirt sleeve. "I want to go explore."_

_Her mother looked down at her, "Sorry honey. It's dark out. You know what happens when you go outside when it's dark."_

_"I know what happens, Mommy. But nothing outside our home. I'll stay close. I'm a big girl." The five-year old was using the puppy dog eyes on her mother now. Herobrine laughed silently. '_No one' _He thought. '_Could say no to them.' _  
><em>

_The girl's mother sighed. "Fine, stay in our yard. And stay where the torches are!"_

_The girl was jumping up and down happily. "Thank you, Mommy!' She said, then ran out the back door._

_The girl had stayed in her backyard, like she said she would. She climbed up into her tree house that her father had made her. Her father, was a grandson of Herobrine. Ofcorse , neither the mother or child knows. Anyways, the girl sat in her tree house and looked at the sky for a couple of minutes. _

_"Pretty." She said, then yawned and rubbed he eyes._

_"Little one, you must go inside." Herobrine whispered to the tired child. _

_"Who are you?" She asked him._

_"A friend." A lie, but better than saying family._

_~~~~Flashback End~~~~_

Herobrine was snapped out of his thought when the sound of a fight reached his ears. A slightly familiar voice had yelled telepathicly. _'That's for hurting my friend!' _

"No...It can't be..." Herobrine said quietly then teleported in a flash of lightning to where in came from.

* * *

><p>~~~~Where The Fight Is~~~~<p>

Blackmaw had been ready to jump at Aj again, when a flash of lightning hit the ground in front of the to fighting wolves. Seto, Bella, Kevin and Kat looked up to see Herobrine removing his glasses.

"Stop." He commanded. The grey wolf growled at him.

'_I answer to no one but my master.'_ Blackmaw spoke angrily. _'You don't command me.'_

Herobrine looked at the silver wolf. He saw a spark of recognition in it's golden eyes, but no fear. The wolf barked playfully at him. Herobrine turned to face Blackmaw.

"Leave my great grand-daughter alone." He said. "And I might let you live another day." Blackmaw growled but backed away. He looked directly at Aj.

'_I'll be back whelp.'_ And he vanished in shadow.

"It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you." Herobrine said calmly when Seto lit his right had with purple magic.

'_A sorcerer?' _ Starlight thought. The remembered what Bella had done earlier. '_And a elementalist? Both friends with a werewolf? Is the prophecy really comeing?_

"How do we know your not lieing?" Kat asked suspiciously.

The glow around the silver wold brightened. Everyone, but Herobrine and Starlight, looked away. After the light ceased, Aj stood in the place of the wolf.

"He's not. I would know...I am his grand-daughter!" Aj laughed at her friends expressions.

"How?" Bella asked.

"My grand-father was his son. And my father was his grandson. So I'm the great grand-daughter." Aj explained. "Please don't be mad for me not telling you guys...It's just I've never told any one that information...I wasn't sure how'd you guys react.." She said getting quiet.

Seto stared at her. No emotion on his face. "Seto?" Bella asked him. "Big Brother? Are you ok?"

Seto didn't respond. "Seto? I'm sorry I didn-" Aj was cut off buy a hug. "Wha? Seto? What's with the hug?" She asked him.

"...It's ok. I didn't tell you guys something either."

"What?" Kat asked.

Seto took a deep breath. "I was..." He trailed off.

"Seto. It's ok if you can't say it." Aj said to him.

"No I have to say it...I was...I was kicked from Team Crafted." Seto mmbled the last part but every one heard him. "Only Ty stood up for me. The rest all voted to kick me...I had trusted them..."

Some stray tears slid down Seto's face. Bella hugged him. "I'm sorry Seto."

Herobrine was looking upon the five young adults quietly. The wolf sat next to his feet,deeply thinking it seemed. "Sorry to inturupt this momment...But you guys are far away from where you staying. So you may want to start heading back so, you get back before dark." He said, breaking the saddness momentarily.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it...Obviously, I'm not must of a fight scene writer...but I tried. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

_-SilverWolf01_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers, here's Chapter 10 of A Strange Happening. I noticed that Team Crafted hasn't been in the picture for a while, so they'll be in this chapter.**

**ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>~~~~Sky Army Base~~~~<p>

Every member of Team Crafted was worried. Why had Herobrine come to their base?

"Sky, do you really think Herobrine was telling the truth when he said he was looking for a relative?" TrueMU asked Sky.

Sky said, "I think he was lieing. Herobrine has no family. Nothing in the legends say anything about him having family." **(A/N That's harsh...And Herobrine isn't- Shhh spoilers)**

"Yeah all know the legends." Deadlox rolled his eyes. "_To friends had made the world of Minecraft. Notch and Herobrine. One day, Herobrine went mad for no reason. He created the mobs and the Nether.* _"

When Ty finished talking a voice spoke out and said, "That is not the full story. "

Team Crafted looked to the corner of the room they were all standing in. They saw a man with beard wearing a brown shirt, jeans and black shoes stood. "You're Notch." Ty said.

"Why did both creators of Minecraft visit us?" Sky asked aloud. Everyone ignored it.

"What do you mean it's not the full story?" Husky asked.

"That is what people today think happened. The true story has been lost to your kind for thousands of years." 

"Can you tell us the true story?" Mitch asked.

"Yes." Notch answered. "Long ago Herobrine and I were the best of friends. We had decided to create a world for people to live and build on. I had built the Aeither. Herobrine the overlands. Together we had created the people and animals. Every thing was fine. Untill..." Notch shook his head saddly. "The day he went mad."

* * *

><p>~~~~The Forest~ W Herobrine, Seto, Kat, Bella, Kevin, Starlight and Aj~~~~

"Yeah, you're right Great Grandpa H." Aj yawned. "And I'm beat."

"I am too!" Bella whined.

"Really Sis?" Seto asked her, Bella nodded.

"We have a small problem. "Kat said. "Bella and Aj are tired. Seto needs sleep. Kevin's never been to the safe house. I don't the area at all. So, how are we going to get there?"

"Close you're eyes." Herobrine smirked. "Then you'll see how."

"But how can we see if our eyes are shut?" Aj asked but still shut her eyes.

Lightning stuck the ground and they were gone.

* * *

><p>~~~~ W Team Crafted~~~

"Do you know why he want mad?" Husky asked.

"Yes. One of his son's, he only had twin's at the time, was murdered."

"He had kids?" Sky asked. "Wait, you said at the time, does that mean he still has kids?"

"Yes. He still has kids. Most are over 25. He stopped after one of his grandson's got married and had a child with, well, one of my granddaughters. He said he had to watch over the girl."

"Do you know what the girl looked like?" asked Deadlox.

"Yes. She has brown hair and purple eyes. She's about 17." Notch looked at Ty. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I may know her...She's a friend of mine." Ty explained.

"Maybe," Notch thought for a moment. "What is her name?"

* * *

><p>~~~~W Herobrine, And Others (**I don't want to write out all of their names...AGAIN)**

Aj opened her eyes to see her safe house, "Yay we're here." She said the yawned again. "Well, I'm going to my room. See you guys later." Then left the room.

The others turned to Herobrine. "How did Aj do the ...wolf...thing?" Bella asked. "She's never had powers...And has never said she wanted any...Even with me and Seto around."

"I do not know young Elementailist. I was not there when it happened." Herobrine answered.

"Not to be rude, but why are you talking like that?" Kat looked at Herobrine curiously. "I mean you weren't talking like that earlier...So why now?"

Herobrine shrugged, "It happens all the time. It comes and goes."

"Oh."

"Umm...Exsuse me Herobrine, but why did you call me an elementlist. They died out long ago..." Bella said trailing off at the end.

"I can sence it. " Herobrine stated simpily. "It isn't fully awake yet, but your full potentail is comeing." He then looked at Seto. "Same could be said for you Sorcerer."

* * *

><p>~~~~TC~~~~<p>

"Her name is Aj."

"Where is she?" Notch asked.

"I don't know, she left with her friends ,Seto and Bella,to play Splegg yesterday." Ty explained. "I was going to look for them tomarrow...Because I'm friends with the three."

"Okay." Notch said. "Thank you for telling me that. Now back to the story...As I was saying,Herobrine's son was murdered. No one knew who did it. Herobrine was enraged. He went mad for a couple of years and created the mobs to attack people at night. He had sworn vengince on the killler. He still has no clue who or what did it."

"Why isn't he still mad?" The fish asked. "Not that it's bad that he's 'good' now."

"A brave child had calmed him."

"What was the child's name?"Asked Sky.

"Steve." Notch was scilent for a moment. "I must leave. I shall see you again."  And with that the Ruler of the Aeither vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter readers. On to the...Reveiw? Only one? Oh well at least there's ONE reveiw not none...BTW if your actually reading this. Maybey go look at some Fic's that have a low review rate. Read it. Then review on it. It makes us authors fell better.<strong>

**GoldenOwl37: Here's the chapter. Are you happy now? If you are, YAY! I made you a happy friend. If not...BE HAPPPY RIGHT NOW. Here's a waffle. [::] :)**

**See you guys next chapter!**

_-SilverWolf01_


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! What is this? The 11th chapter! *dies* I have never written any thing this long! Thanks to the reviewers! ...Anyways,**

**READ ON!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~~~~With Seto Kat and Kevin~~~~<p>

"What...do you mean?" Seto asked Herobrine.

"I mean the prophecy...may be coming." Herobrine looked at Starlight.

"What prophecy?" Kat asked.

"A prophecy where three people save all the lands. The sorcerer knows it...The wolf over there knows it as well."

"That one?" Seto said , clearly shocked. " No. That can't be."

"What is it?" asked Kevin.

"I'll tell you when Bella and Aj wake up."

"I need to leave now." Herobrine told the three. "Aj knows how to find me, if the need rises." And he disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'm going to sleep for a couple of hours, wake me when Bella and Aj wake up." Seto said as he left the room.

Kat looked t Kevin, "So what now?" She asked him.

Kevin shrugged, "Play games?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p>~~~~5 Hours Later~~~~<p>

Aj got up from her bed and started to hum 'Paradise' by Coldplay. She looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set. Aj left her room and fan down the hall.

She ran into Bella, who had just woken up too. "Hey Bells!" Aj said cheerfully. "Just wake up?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I did. When did you?"

"Just did." Aj's stomic growled, "Apparently, sleeping makes me hungry. To the kitchen!"

Aj ran into the kitchen, where Kat and Kevin were talking and playing battle ship.

"Hey guys!" Aj said happily. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 5 hours..." Kat said." Kevin I say J 10."

"No! Man! You sunk my ship." Kevin said unhappily, then sighed. "You win...again Kat."

"What are the stats?" Aj asked.

"Kevin 4. Me 6."

"On what games?"

"Only this one." Kat said smiling. "We played Uno-Kevin 5 me 4, and Guess Who- Kevin 3, me 4."

"So Kat's winning?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah she is."

"Can I play? I verse winner!" Aj yelled.

"Can you quiet down? Some people were trying to sleep." A tired voice said from the kitchen door. Aj turned to see Seto with Bella behind him. Aj waved.

"Hey Seto. Soooo," Aj said dragging out the 'o' in the word. "What's for dinner? Cuz, I'm hungry!"

"Why are you hyper? You super tired earlier." Bella asked.

Aj thought about it, then shrugged. "Don't know. But...I'm me. And I'm weird. So I don't really care. I don't even know what 'normal' is."

Kat laughed. Everyone else smiled.

* * *

><p>~~~~Sky Army Base ~ W Ty(Deadlox)~~~~

Deadlox was sitting in his room, thinking. He was thinking about Seto getting kicked.

_'Why did they kick him? He did nothing wrong...'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Jason opened the door to his room.

"Hey Ty?" He asked.

"What?"

"You need to see this." Jason told him seriously. "Follow me. It's outside."

"What is?" Deadlox asked, now curious.

"I don't know. "

Deadlox and Jason exited the base. When they got to the surrounding city, they saw many people surrounding something. Deadlox and Jason made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Here it is..." Jason said to Deadlox. Pointing at it. The 'it' was the size of a child. It had humanoid shape. The area of skin from the finger tips to the middle of its upper arm was black , like and endermen's. The figure opened it's eyes slightly, revealing a black color. (Normal eyes..just insted of brown. Black K?) The figure's hair was a dark brown and was slightly in its eyes.

It spoke in a quite voice, "Run...the mean man is coming..."

"What do you mean? What mean man?" Deadlox asked ,what he assumed, the boy.

"The...man that did this to me..." The boy mumbled. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Hey, kid." Deadlox shook his army slightly. "Keep your eyes open." Ty shook the kid's arm again. "Kid?" No response. Deadlox stood from his kneeling position. "Everyone, go back to your duties! I'll take care of this!"

The crowd left slowly. Jason, Deadlox and the kid were left. Deadlox looked the kid over. He noticed his chest moving slightly. "The kid's still alive." He told Jason. "We need to get him to the med. bay."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry about not posting for a while...I was busy. And I may not be able to post for the next couple of weeks due to school. (I HATE SCHOOL!) Sorry.<strong>

**Reviews:**

**GoldenOwl37: You're my best friend too! :P**

**Guest #1: Please don't call me Silv. And thx!**

**Guest #2: Sorry. Notch and Herobrine are...umm...fine with eachother? They won't fight. And Thx. And who? Sorry, I don't know who you are talking about. XD**

**EnderBlazeHybrid: Ok I will. XD You'll see with your idea though... And thx!**

**Stardust: Here's the next chapter!**

**See you guys in a couple weeks...saddly...BAI!**

_-SilverWolf01_


	12. Chapter 12 (Filler)

**Hey guys...I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Anyways, heres a quick filler... Don't worry! I'll be posting a longer chapter soon.=) **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>~~~~With Aj, Seto, Bella, Kat and Kevin~ NEXT DAY ~~~~<p>

Aj came out from her room the next morning with a panicked look on her face.

"Guys!" She yelled in the hall. "Wake up! We have a problem!"

Bella came out first, the Seto and Kevin, finally Kat. "Why did you wake us up?" Kat asked sleepily.

"I-I think I know w-who sent Blackmaw-" Bella cut Aj off.

"Who's Blackmaw?"

Aj was shaking. "The wolf that attacked me a couple of days ago." She whispered. The her eye's turned gold. "And the wolf who attacked Star."

Seto noticed the change in eye color and something else. Aj's necklace started to glow white. "Aj you may want to calm down. " He told her.

Aj took a deep breath, her necklace stopped glowing and her eyes faded back to purple. "Thank you Seto. Anyways, I know who sent Blackmaw..."

"Who?" Kevin asked.

" His name is Chaotic."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I know that name. I read it before. I was researching my powers a while ago, and I came across how the elementalists died out. A man named Chaotic had killed them all. He was OP. He was an elementalist that could control the dead and shadows. Not only that he had multiple personalities. Crazy, mean, troll, nice, leader, nervous...Any way you could act, was one of his personalities. The worst part is his mood switched constantly."

The four stared at Bella. "Bells...Why do you know that?" Aj asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I wanted to learn about my powers, I said that already!"

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Aj mumbled.

* * *

><p>~~~~ Med Bay At Sky Army Base ~ W Deadlox~~~~

Deadlox was sitting next to the kid's (the one they found) bed, thinking.

_'I can't go look for Seto now...And what did the kid mean by _mean man_? I don't get it. The healer said he was part endermen. How? He ,the kid, said the man did it to him...'_ Deadlox's thoughts where interrupted by the boy starting to cough and try to sit up.

"Hey kid. You may not want to sit up yet. You where hurt badly."

The kid looked around the room quickly with his eyes. "Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked quietly.

"Calm down kid. My names Deadlox. You're in the medical bay. One of my friends and I found you out side our base, so we brought you inside. What's your name?"

"J-josh. My name's Josh." The kid looked at Deadlox fearfully. " You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"So the name of they guy that hurt Aj is Chaotic?" Kat said. "I have to say, for a bad guy, that is a pretty cool name... But why is he after Aj?"<p>

"Yeah, why is he after me? I'm noth- " Aj cut herself of. "Wait. Blackmaw said something about a prophecy. And me being a 'Chosen One'. I don't remember ever hearing about a prophecy, I don't even belive in the whole 'Chosen One' thing!"

"Hey Seto, didn't you say you would tell us about a prophecy when Bella and Aj woke up?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, Um...The prophecy...Well, it says a sorcerer, elementalist, and a shifter would stop an evil force that would destroy the land. "

Aj said, "I thought prophecies rhymed."

Bella gave Aj a weird look. "Out of what he said...That's your comment?"

"Yep."

"Aj, not all phrophecies rhyme."

"Okay. Just curious. So, from the 'prophecy', a sorcerer, elementist, and a shifter would defeat an evil." Aj crossed her arms. "Seems a bit cliché. Every single thing about it seems cliché. A group of heros that stop an evil and save the world. I'm not buying it."

* * *

><p>~~~~Josh's POV~~~~<p>

'_So this is the medical bay...I need to remember where this is...'_ I thought to myself as the gulible leaders of the largest army in Minecraftia tried to find out what happened to poor little 'Josh'. '_They truely are fools. But witch one is the easiest to capture...'_

"Do you know the name of the man that hurt you, Josh?" The leader, Sky, asked me. '_Time to act weak and scared.'_

"No. I don't." I looked down, as if I was afraid. " I don't know what he looks like either. He- he took me from my mom and dad months ago. He forsed me to sleep, and when I woke up I was in a dark room...I don't remember anything other than that..." I made my eyes start to water.

"Are you sure you don't rememer anything else?" Jason asked me.

"Just one thing...pain." I was 'crying' now. The idiots were buying it...Well most of them, it seems I found my target...Well, after I complete my mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes. Just emember this was <em>filler<em> chapter. See you guys later!**

_**-**SilverWolf01_


	13. Chapter 13 PART 1

**Hey. I've finally got the new chapter up. Sorry for the wait. I had a _tiny bit_ of the TERRIBLE writers block. I could figure out what to write. I had tried to get 2,000+ words of chapter 12...And I got a short chapter insted. Sorry.**

**Anyways, I know Sky, Deadlox and Husky aren't TC any more. WELL, I don't care. I started this fic. with a goal to keep. I intend to keep it. It is a fan fic. So there for, it can travel in the past. YAY! Anyways, cookies, waffles and donuts to all you readers, thank you for reading this fic, DON'T WORRY! I'm not ending the story yet. The last chapter for this is coming up. But there WILL be a sequel. **

**(0) (0) (::) (::) [::] [::]**

**And a special thanks to GoldenOwl37 for helping me on this chap! If you haven't read one of her stories, please go check them out! They are very good. Thanks again Golden!**

**Now...**

**ON TO DA FIC!**

* * *

><p>Deadlox's POV<p>

Josh is acting weird. At first, in the med. bay he seemed truly scared. Now he's acting. It's hard to tell. But he smirks darkly when he thinks no one is looking. I swear I heard him whisper something about his 'master'. The kid is starting to freak me out.

I can't tell the Team in case they'd think I'm crazy. Adam already does.

"-And here's where you can stay." Adam showed Josh the room he could stay in. It was in the recruit room area. The room was the close to the new recruit area. A training room was close by.

Josh smiled at Adam. "Thank you Mister."

He wasn't even sad about anything anymore! He stopped crying as soon as Jason said something about showing him around. He made me suspicious.

* * *

><p>~~~~Safe House~~~~<p>

"Yeah, I agree with Aj." Kat said. "It does seem a bit cliché."

"Not only does it seem cliché to me." Aj continued. "I have read a lot of books...Don't look at me weird, it's true...Anyways, I always read fantasy. No matter what story or legend I read. The heroes always won. Now, that doesn't happen in real life. So, if the prophecy is real...What makes you think the people mentioned are you, Bella, and I? Why isn't it Kat or Kevin? Why isn't it Kyle or anybody else? Why is it us?"

Seto sighed, "Aj, I never said anything about us being apart of the prophecy!"

Aj's necklace started to glow with a silver light. "I never said you said anything. You act like you _know_ it's you, Bella and I."

"I don't think that!" Seto said, he and everybody else noticed Aj's necklace glowing by now. After he finished speaking, her necklace shone a brighter white instead of silver.

"Liar!" She growled. "I can tell your lieing!"

Bella saw where this was heading. "Stop it!" She yelled. A wind cold as ice blew through the hallway. Everyone saw their breath as Bella continued to speak. "Stop fighting, Aj, calm down. You need to cool off."

Aj's necklace stopped glowing as Aj laughed. "You made a pun...May I ask if that was planned?"

"No. Now stop it." Bella turned to her brother. "Now Seto, same goes for you, calm down. Your magic is acting up." As she said this Aj, Kevin and Kat noticed the purple magic around Seto.

Seto blushed slightly, "Oops." And the magic disappeared.

"Now, apologize." Bella said.

"Sorry." Aj said and she crossed her arms.

"Sorry." Seto said.

* * *

><p>Deadlox's POV<p>

The rest of the Team left Josh in 'his' room. I stayed back.

"Um...Why are you staying here?" Josh asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." I say.

"What did you want to ask?"

I look at the kid and say, "Why are you acting?"

Josh's eyes widen slightly. "What?"

"You heard me, why are you acting?"

Josh was going to answer when the Team came back into the room. "Ty what are you doing?"

"I was just asking 'Josh' here something. No big deal."

Adam gave me a weird look, "If you were asking him something why where you glaring at him when we walked into the room?"

I blinked, "I was glaring?"

Adam shook his head, "Nevermind Ty." He turned to Josh. "What was Deadlox doing?"

Josh grinned, "Just asking me a question." Then his eyes turned red and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"So now that that's over. What our plan?" Kat asked.<p>

"What do you mean?" Aj said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, if Chaotic is after you, we need a plan. Right?" Kat said like its obvious.

"I guess..." Aj trailed off.

"Well, what are we good at?" Kevin asked. "Fighting wise."

"Well, I'm good at sword fighting with mobs, but if against people then it's a bow. I can also use daggers if needed." Aj says.

"I'm good with either. I prefer a bow though. I also use my powers." Bella said.

Seto said, "I use my magic and duel wield. I also know some hand to hand combat..."

"I use my silver swords." Kat said.

"And I use swords, but I'm a good shot. I can snipe almost any thing, even at night."

"Seems like we all are good on skills. " Kat said smiling.

"But how can we stand up to Chaotic? We would need an army!" Aj says.

Seto looks up, "Aj, you just gave me an idea."

* * *

><p>Deadlox's POV<p>

I woke up in a strange room. I reached up to see if I still had my headphones on...their still there. I look around the room and see its a cell. Sitting up, I hear some one say, "Hey, Ty's awake!"

"Where are we?" I ask as I turn my head towards Adam.

"I don't know. After Josh's eyes turned red, every thing is black." Adam said shrugging.

I run a hand through my hair. "I wonder where we are."

A cruel laugh fills the room, followed by a menacing growl. A man _stepped_ out of a shadow. "Why would I tell you? Where's the _fun_ in that?"

The man looked about 23. He wore a white shirt and black leather jacket, jeans and combat boots. His ink black hair had a single strand of red in the front. Aviator Sunglasses were perched on the top of his head, showing his eyes. His eyes were completely black, and had no whites.

A huge wolf walked up behind him. It was as tall as the man's shoulder. The wolf's eyes were yellow and staring straight at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Names Chaotic. That wolf right there is Blackmaw. He's very...fierce."

"Why are we here?" Adam demanded.

Chaotic chuckled darkly. "Well, you'll have to find out, now won't you?" Chaotic snapped his fingers and two people appeared. Both dressed in a robe with a hood on. "Take him to the test chambers."

"Yes master." The people said in unison. And then they grabbed Adam's arms and teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's eventful. Aj and Seto started to fight, TC got captured, Josh was evil...I wonder what's next? Anyways, as I said earlier, sorry for not updating. I had a slight writers block for this chapter. The next chapter should be coming out later tonight... <strong>

**No reveiws? Come on people! I need reveiws! They make me update faster! I may have to hold chapters for ransom...Mabey. Who knows? Can I please have at lest _one_ review?**

**Untill later my pack.**

_-SilverWolf01_


	14. Chapter 14 (PART 2)

**What's up my pack? As I said, heres then next chapter as promised, if you haven't read it already, I posted the 13th chapter earlier. Hope you like it!**

**Now...**

**ON TO DA FIC!**

* * *

><p>~~~~Safe House~~~~<p>

Aj was confused. "How?"

Bella face palmed, and said slowly. "Aj, you said we would need an _army_. Who here is famous and already has an _army_?"

"Oh! Seto does..." Aj face palmed, too. "I feel like an idiot now."

"So how do we get your army back Seto?" Kat asked.

"We have to go back to Sky Army Base, everyone's armies stay there." Seto said with a straight face.

"Seto there is a slight problem...We don't have any where for them to stay...If I remember corectly...you have around 613, 500 **(A/N I just** **checked how many subs Seto has, the number is 613,689) **in your army... I only built the safe house to fit five to eight people! I don't think there's enough space for them..." Aj said.

"That is problematic." Kevin agreed.

"Well we would have to build a base then." Seto said simpily.

"Seto! That's a huge project!" Bella exclaimed.

"I know, but I think we could get it done. Aj...do you have any architecture books?"

Aj blinked. "Yeah I do. Follow me."

The four followed Aj into the sixth room. Like the other rooms, it was completly different. The walls were made of smoothsand stone and the floor was covered in blue carpet. The walls were completly cover in bookshelves. They saw some the topics, Greek and Roman Myths, Egyptain Myths, and some about the creation of Minecraftia.

"Here they are!" Aj yelled. Gesturing the book shelf next to her. She grabbed three books. One about an Army Base, another about Greek and Roman Architechue and the last about Modern Buildings.

"Why do you have so many books?" Kevin asked.

Aj shrugged, "I used to be a huge bookworm. I still am...but to a lesser exent."

Bella said, "I've never seen you pick up a book unless you where sick."

Aj laughed. "Yeah, so? I read at night, that's why I stay up so late. So much to read."

Seto quickly flipped through the books. "Okay, I need help designing the base."

* * *

><p>~~~~The Cell~~~~<p>

"Well, as much as I love to chat. I have things to get done. Ta ta." Chaotic said. Blackmaw gave one final growl as he turned into shadow along with Chaotic.

Jason spoke up after a couple of minutes. "Did he say _test chamber_?"

Deadlox nodded grimly. "He did."

"Oh god." Huskey said. "What are they going to do?"

"I got no clue." Jerome said. "What about you Mitch?"

"Nothin'."

The Team sat in silence for a few hours. The quiet times broke when the robed people teleported back in with a bloody Sky. The dropped him to the ground then left.

Every one scrambled towards Sky. His glasses where bloody and cracked. "Hey guys." He said but, he started coughing. He coughed into his hand and saw blood.

"My god, Sky, what did they do?" Ty asked.

"Tortured me...and injected me with something."

"Do you know what?" Jerome asked.

Sky growled, "No I don't! I would have said so if I did."

That suprised the team. Sky was usally happy. "Sorry dude." Jerome said.

"Whatever."

"What's wrong with you?" Deadlox demanded.

"Nothing!" Sky yelled, stand up and sent Deadlox a glare. Everyone gasped. Sky's glasses had fell off to reveil blood red eyes. His amulet's purple gem turned red, too.

"Dood, your eyes!" Mitch yelled. "Their red!"

Sky yelped and fell down. His hand went to his face to grab his glasses. But they weren't there he looked at the ground and grabbed his glasses. He put them on. "Oh Notch." He muttered. "Oh Notch. No no nono." He began to panic.

Chaotic appered in the room again. "Haveing fun?" He asked.

"What did you do to Sky?" Deadlox demanded.

"Oh nothing much." Chaotic said. "Just injected him with the DNA of a demon. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Deadlox asked, he was mad. No. He was pissed. "You made him a HYBRID! That's a big deal!"

"Your point?" Chaotic said bordly.

Deadlox yelled, "I'm sick of this!" And started to run towards Chaotic. He went to round house CHaotic but the two robed people from earlier appered. One ellbowed him in the gut. Deadlox went flying into the other one. Who kicked him out of the air.

Chaotic's voice turned cold. "Take him to the testing chambers. Give him numbers 13 and 23."

The robed people grabbed Deadlox and left. Chaotic said on final thing. "You won't see him for a while." And he was gone.

* * *

><p>Seto, Bella, Aj Kevin and Kat looked at the blue print they made for the base.<p>

"This is going to be amazing!" Kat said with exitment.

"We cmight be able to get the army soon." Seto said. "IF we finish in time."

Bella laughed, "We will bro. Don't worry."

"I'm not. I just have a bad feeling." Seto sighed, "It's probably nothing."

"Let's get building!" Aj yelled.

**TIME SKIP~ 1 WEEK **

"YAS!" Aj yelled. "We finished!"

The base was _huge_. The outer walls were made of 'silver' blocks. Watch towers were at all the corners. Inside the walls, the buildings were made of stone bricks. The was a park area, a training building, a food court and the sleeping corters. There was a meeting room and a throne room too. Seto didn't want the throne room, but every one insited. Aj said it was for show.

The thrown room also had a false sleeping area. The sleeping area was for show as well. There was a secret passage that lead to the Safe House. Seto was the main leader. Kat, Kevin, Bella and Aj where the generals. The where going to train the army in the skills they needed in there sections.

Kat would lead the swordsmen. She was the best sword fighter out of all of them. Aj was second.

Kevin would led the quiter fighters. He would help train both archers and swordsmen, not only with their skills in fighting, but being spies or scouts.

Bella would led the main archers and some elemental magic users.

Aj would led the main swordsmen and hybrids.

Seto would led the sorcerers and sorceresses. He would also help them learn hand-to-hand combat and dual wielding. (He hopes to teach Aj the dual wielding, too.)

"Let's go get your army Seto." Bella said.

"I'm slightly nervous." Aj said out of no where when they were walking towards the Sky Army Base.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"I haven't been around a lot off people for a couple of weeks. And I don't like being infront of a lot of people either." Aj explianed.

"You'll do fine Aj." Bella told her.

"Okay." Aj took a deep breath. "I'm still going to be nervous."

Bella was about to reply. But Aj cut her off before she could speak, "Everybody, hold on."

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"I don't see the budder walls." Aj said.

"How can you see that far?" Kat asked.

"I'm kind part wolf...remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Come on we need to get there now." Aj said, her neclace glowed and she turned into her wolf form. _'Kat , Kevin, I'll give you a ride there. Bella and Set, you two can fly there...Right?'_

Bella nodded. "Yeah, see you there Aj."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Second chapter as promised.<strong>

**Review:**

**Golden: I had the idea of Seto duel wielding BEFORE the video came out. XD I find it funny that he has that mod though.**

**See ya later my pack!**

_-SilverWolf01_


	15. Not a ChapterSorry dudes

**Okay, sorry. I haven't been posting for awhile. I have been working on another on of my stories. I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for an update n this story. If you wish to read this fan fic. it's called ****_By Chance_**** and it's on WattPad. Here's the summery...**

_Eris and Iridessa meet there favorite YouTubers in a chain reaction of events (good and bad)...That started out at the mall?_

**So here the dealio. **

**First off, I AM NOT ENDING THIS. Nor am I putting out for adoption. I shall not end a story _ever_. I find it cruel and make me think that (lets say alternate dimensions are real.) I am ending the universe. I no likey.**

**Second off, I haven't been posting because I haven't had a lot of inspiration for this story. I've been on WattPad. I'm under the name SilverWolf01. So yeah you can still find me.**

**Third****...Oh my god... 1,000 views on this story? What did I do? I don't even... But thank you to every one who has read, favorited and/or commented. **

**Thanks agian my pack. And I'll see you all laterz.  
><span>**

_-SilverWolf01_


	16. IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ

**_IMPORTANT! IF YOU CARE AT ALL PLEASE READ!_**

_Hehe, hey guys. SilverWolf here. Umm...please don't be mad. I know I haven't updated in, what? Has it been 4 months now? Maybe 5? I don't know. Last update was in May. Mow its August and schools back. Just great._

_Truth is, I've lost intrest in this story. My writing has gotten better, and I sorta forgot all the ideas I had for this. Whoops._

_Fear not. (Lolz) I'm going to keep this. BUT, I'm rewriting it completly. AND it __**WILL NOT BE ON FANFICTION. **__I'm going to post it on wattpad. _

_I've been on FF for about a year now, and if you've seen my fav. stories, you know I've read A LOT. I can't find anything new and good on here anymore. I've been trying for months. I am so sorry. I'm _not_ leaveing this site. If that's what your thinking. No, rather, I'm switching to WattPad for posting stories. WattPad has so much more that here. Saddly, I like WattPAd more. I still am going to be here on FanFiction but, I won't post any sotries. I'll read, leave reveiws and stuff like that. But Im not going to post on here. _

_If you actually Read this, thank you. I hope to see you guys on WattPad, heck. If you would like, please go check out my story on there. It currently has 26, going on 27 chapters. I really like it. It has Seto, Kyle, Ty, Adam, Herobrine, TC and much more. I'm adding more in the next book for it too. _

_Thanks again for reading._

_This has been funny, and see you later my pack._

_-__SilverWofl01_


End file.
